Iggy Watches House?
by SparkTen
Summary: In which America finds out that England watches "idiotic American shows". Might see some USUK if you squint really hard and look under a magnifying glass


_Hello random people~ =3 _

_So this is just a random thing written for an English assignment at school, we had to use several adjective phrases such as 'healthy eel' and 'excellent body'. That's why this drabble has a lot of random phrases and stuff in case you were wondering. I also typed this on my phone when my laptop was missing, so there are a few more mistakes in this than usual. Well, besides all of that, I had some fun writing this even though there's no real plot x3_

**DISCLAIMER- Do I look like I own Hetalia? No.**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Ugh, what's with the weather? I came here to escape the stormy weather back home only to find that it's even stormier here! <em>

I sighed as I left the airport, figures it's raining in London. Slinging my backpack over my shoulder (I already had some clothes at England's house from my last visit), I hailed a cab. It was small and uncomfortably warm, but it would do. After telling the driver where to go, I notice that my phone is vibrating.

"Hey, Japan! How're you doing?"

"Ah! Alfred-kun, I'm fine thanks. I was just wondering if you could uh. . . help me."

"Sure! The hero always helps the damsel in distress! What'd you need help with?"

"Er, well, you see, I got a new. . . pet."

"What kind?"

". . . A healthy eel."

. . .

"Sorry dude, I can't help you now. I uh. . . need to deliver some delicious apples to Iggy. Yeah! That's it, see ya!"

Click.

_Phew, that was a close one. Who has a pet eel? And Japan calls western culture weird._

For the rest of the ride, I decide to play with a new app on my phone called 'Words with Friends'. Mattie is beating me by about twenty points, but the hero always prevails in the end! (This is what Alfred kept telling himself. . . even after ten consecutive loses to Canada)

"Oi, we're here." The cab driver huffs. Turning back towards me, he holds out his hand expectantly. "That'll be 12 pounds."

I fish around my pockets for a few seconds before pulling out a wrinkled twenty dollar bill. "Uh, this will do, right?"

"Whatever."

_Geez, what did I do wrong? _

Sliding out of the small cab, I nearly fell onto the slippery road. Pretending that didn't happen (heroes don't fall!), I started walking towards my former mentor's house. It was Victorian styled, unlike the other houses here, and looked the same as it did two hundred years ago. Stopping for a moment to appreciate the fragrant blossoms in the garden, I look up and start to notice the drifting clouds in the sky. Letting a few raindrops fall onto my face, I'm reminded of the Revolutionary War. It was raining just like this when I told England that I was choosing freedom after all.

"Bloody git, what are you doing here?"

Oh, here's England now. "Heh, guess I'm just thinking about the past."

"Oh." He knows what I'm talking about without me saying it. It's still a sore subject for him, and he looks at the sky sadly for a moment before shaking his head, as if he was trying to forget.

Trying to lighten the mood, I grin at the Brit in front of me before leading him inside his house. "Come on, we better get inside before the rain causes your fuzzy caterpillar eyebrows to grow even bigger!"

He flushes a light shade of pink. "T-they're perfectly normal! Bloody brat!"

_Normal? Okay, they are most definitely NOT normal. They were like miniature caterpillars!_

"Whatever you say, Iggy!" Shutting the door behind us, I look into his brilliant pupils. They're a deep emerald green color, too bad their overshadowed by such big eyebrows.

Muttering something about 'ungrateful American brats', he says that he'll go make some tea and heads towards the kitchen before I could ask him to make coffee instead.

Glancing around England's spacious living room, I notice an old sculpture of a multicolored bird on top of the bookshelf. It's dusty plumage was stunningly realistic, even though most of the colors had faded away.

As England comes back and sets a tray of tea down on the coffee table (seriously, it's a_ coffee _table, so why put tea on it?), I plop down on his antique couch.

_Ring!_

"I'll be right back, excuse me." The Brit excuses himself as his phone continues to ring. A few moments later, I can hear shouting and a few insults that I'm not sure I'm allowed to repeat.

_Eh, must be France again._

Spotting the remote next to the tray of tea, I pick it up and turn on the flatscreen television hanging on the wall. Surfing through a few channels, I sigh.

_". . . Want an excellent bod-"_

_". . . Tall giraffes wi-"_

_". . . Buy more pas-"_

"_Next up on our Top 10 list of Awesome Shows is 'House' at #4!"_

Ah, finally, something to watch. (And Iggy said he didn't watch "idiotic American shows". What a liar.)

"A-America! What the bloody heck are you watching?" England rushes back into the room, a blush resembling that of Southern Italy's on his face.

"Oh nothing, just something I found on your favorite channels list."

_Yep, this was going to make an interesting conversation at next week's World Meeting._

* * *

><p><em>AN- I fail~ Yeah, so here's some extra notes in case you were wondering:_

_$20 equals about 12 pounds if my translation thingy didn't mess up_

_House, an American show, is shown in the UK_

_So that's basically it, thanks for reading! Oh, and please point out any mistakes you see in this, whether it be a grammar error or something about England that I messed up!_


End file.
